


Taboo

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Falling in love is associated with increased energy, narrowing of mental focus, sometimes sweaty palms, light-headedness, racing heart, and a lot of positive feelings,” the guest lecturer said. From what you could tell, he was experiencing similar, but not exactly the same symptoms right now. Dr. Reid seemed to enjoy giving lectures - his academic background consisted of three BAs and three Ph.Ds - so he thrived on knowledge. 

On top of his intelligence that was unbelievably arousing, he was also insanely gorgeous. The hair atop his head was a beautiful fawn color, lightly grazing his forehead and repeatedly brushing over his eyes. Over and over again, he swept his locks away, flipping his hair to the side. On top of his amazingly fluffy hair, there were his eyes, a light hazel color, that shone whenever he spoke about something he enjoyed - or at least, that’s what you had observed thus far. Plus, he had these amazing rosy lips that you desperately wanted to kiss. They looked soft and delicious. You probably shouldn’t have been dreaming about making out with your lecturer, but he was just so damn gorgeous you couldn’t help it.

All of a sudden, you heard a snicker behind you, followed by a whisper. “Doesn’t look like this guy has any idea what actual love is. Definitely not sex. I mean look at the guy.”

Every fiber in your body wanted to turn around and punch the assholes, but you knew that would just cause a scene. Instead, you craned your head over your shoulder and scoffed. “Are you serious? You’re how old?”

“Old enough to show you a good time, beautiful,” he said cockily, his eyebrow raising and a sleazy smile crossing his face. “How’s about you and I go for a little ride after this?”

Apparently, he had been loud enough for the lecturer to hear. “Can you discuss your plans later, please?” he asked, motioning toward the three of you. Your face went red - you could not have him thinking that you were anything less than attentive.

“Not discussing any plans, Professor. The degenerates behind me were trying to make a move on me and I was telling them not on their lives,” you said, flashing a smile. A brief look of superiority crossed his beautiful eyes and you wondered what he was going to say.

“In addition to being a guest lecturer here on various topics in psychology, I am also a member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI. Mr. Venner, Mr. Paterson, do you know what I do there?” he asked. He looked like he was ready to go on a rant and put these assholes in their place, which was making you increasingly hotter for the guest lecturer. 

“Not a clue, dude,” Venner (the one that had hit on you) said. 

“Well…dude,” he said, and you huffed under your breath. “I, along with the other top profilers in the country, analyze a person’s psychological and behavioral characteristics, so as to assess whether they are likely to have committed whatever crime we are currently investigating.”

“Good for you man,” Paterson quipped, high-fiving Venner.

“That skill transfers very well to the real world. So, you for example, Mr. Venner, your grades are mediocre and yet you have a full scholarship here, that in addition to the number on your jersey leads me to believe that you got in here solely on your athletic prowess. Also, that mark on your neck that you claim is a hickey, it’s not. Especially because you claim you got it yesterday. A hickey would be reddish and slightly raised, what you have is a very small bruise from about a week ago when your now ex-girlfriend threw a book at you. You dodged it enough so that only the corner of the book hit you, hence the mark. From what I can gather, you are a mediocre jock, not very intelligent and a cheater, which one only does if they are insecure, in my opinion.” He took a deep breath. It seemed he was only getting started. 

“Now, Ms. Y/L/N on the other hand, is on a full academic scholarship, which she’s maintained all four years of college. While you are pursuing your Bachelor’s degree, she is the same age and pursuing her Master’s degree. She needed one credit extra, so she took this class just for the sake of it. Maybe she believes in love and is interested in the science behind it. On top of that, she plays the flute, speaks Spanish and French fluently, and was just accepted to another University’s doctorate program - with another full scholarship. What I’m trying to get at here Mr. Venner is that you are complete opposites - and she’s out of your league.”

You flashed the biggest smile you possibly could in his direction as the rest of the class laughed, causing Venner and Paterson to shirk away in embarrassment. It was the end of class, so everyone started to pack their things and head out. You, however, had to go talk to Dr. Reid. You needed to thank him for putting those morons in their place and admittedly, you also wanted to stare at his beautiful face for just a bit longer.

“Dr. Reid,” you called out, as he walked down the hallway toward the office he used when he was lecturing here. You were one of the oldest students in that class, at 26, and Dr. Reid was just over 30. It was only the nature of the student/teacher relationship that kept you from asking him out.

“Yes, Ms. Y/L/N,” he replied, turning around to greet you as he continued toward his office. “How can I help you?”

As you walked into his office, you blushed a bit. You’d never been this close to him and on top of looking even better up close, he also smelled amazing. He smelled like a fresh breeze off the sea. “Y/N. Call me, Y/N, please,” you stuttered. “I just wanted to thank you for putting Venner and Paterson in their places. He’s the type he doesn’t like to take no for an answer.”

“It’s no problem, Y/N,” he said. “And please, call me Spencer.” He went to grab a file from his cabinet and when he turned around, you were flush up against each other. “I’m s-so s-sorry,” he sputtered, immediately moving a step back. You took a step back as well, but tripped back into the wall. You would’ve hit your head if it weren’t for his hand that had reached out to help you up. 

“Thank you, Spencer,” you said, stumbling on your words. It should’ve felt weird for you to call him by his first name, but it fell right off your tongue. Gently, he pulled you up until you were flush against him again. Without thinking, you pressed your lips to his. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry,” you exhaled, attempting to step back knowing that you crossed the line. Instead, he pulled you forward, grazing his right hand up the side of your neck and kissing you again.

There was a tiny bit of moisture on your lips as he pulled away. “I’ve been thinking of doing that since you began in my introduction to profiling class last semester.” You laughed, your tongue jutting slightly outside the range of your lips.

“You’ve wanted to kiss me?” you asked. “I thought I was the only one imaging all that.” He backed you toward the door, where he turned the lock. This time, instead of pressing his lips to your own, he grazed them against the side of your neck. “Should we be doing this in here?” you whispered, nibbling lightly at his earlobe. “Is there something in the rule book about co-mingling between students and teachers?”

“There’s nothing that explicitly states that there would be an issue,” he said, as he continued to nibble and suck at your neck. “Plus, I’ll be transferring my guest lecturing to another University at the end of this semester. That being said, we probably shouldn’t get caught.”

You look of trepidation faded away as you pushed up off the door and moved him back toward the wall you’d almost tripped into. “Making any noise up against the door would probably get us caught,” you laughed. When you were backed up into the wall again, you grabbed his hand, placing it underneath your tank top, so his beautiful hands were sliding over your skin. His touch made you bolder. “Do you want me, Spencer?” Leaning up, you jutted your tongue out again, running it along his upper lip.

He started to lift your top up your side, so you helped him along, reaching down and taking it off, throwing it carelessly onto his chair. As he brought his lips up from your neck to your mouth, you reached for his belt, tossing it near your shirt. Pushing his pants down, you felt at his length over the material of his boxers. “Then you can have me…Professor,” you said coyly. 

Spencer started to kiss down your body, from your neck to the hollow of your breasts, to the planes of your stomach before finally getting to your jeans. In one fell swoop, he pulled your jeans and panties down around your ankles, licking at your center just slightly before coming back up to face you. Moaning, you reached into his boxers, freeing him from the flimsy material as you lifted your leg to place it around his waist. 

Even though you were less than five years apart, the taboo of screwing a teacher made you amazingly aroused. As he placed himself at your center, you groaned, burying your head in his neck to stifle the sound. He slid inside your heat, which had been pooling at your center since the beginning of the lecture. With his length fully enveloped within you, you lifted your other leg up from the floor and used it as leverage to pull him closer to you. “There’s someone right outside the door,” you huffed into his ear as he thrust into you. 

Reaching around behind you, he grabbed your ass. “Well, don’t be so loud then,” he grunted as your walls contracted around him. When he looked at you, you could see that his hazel eyes had darkened slightly.

“Then don’t have an amazing cock,” you choked out as he thrust into you again. With others, possibly students, possibly teachers, standing outside the door, you both lost all control, clutching on to each other as came. 

You breathed into each other’s necks in order to keep quiet. “Are you expecting someone?” you asked. “Another professor perhaps?” Quickly, you both picked up your clothes and put them back on.

“No,” he said, taking your lips and grazing them against his own. “People tend to congregate around my office for some reason. They’ll go away soon.” After another few minutes, during which time Spencer went back to kissing your neck, the people near his door left. “Is there any chance we could do dinner? Are you free tonight?”

“I’d love that,” you smiled, biting his lower lip. “Then maybe we can do this again in a more comfortable area.”

“I have a very comfortable, very fluffy mattress that I just bought a week ago. Maybe we can break it in?” he smiled.


End file.
